Neon Genesis Striker Redux
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Reboot of my earlier story "Neon Genesis Striker". In 1944, the Neuroi has overtaken much of Europe and now sets it's sights on Fuso. It's up to a unit of witches to stop the Neuroi and save the world.
1. Eden

A/N: Hello everyone I have returned to reboot my story "Neon Genesis Striker". I realized the original was not of the best quality so here is the second attempt. This will take place between 1944 and 1945 rather than 2015 and 2016 and there were be other changes such as characters, Sanya not being a clone and various other elements and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing here is different from the canon one. Unlike the original, this will be an 'M' rated story the whole way through. This chapter is called "Eden" and don't worry, only six chapters will have Biblical references including this one.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-Fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, Fuso where Britannian native Elizabeth F. Beurling was sitting in her apartment kitchen. Europeans had headed to Fuso as the Neuroi overtook that continent while Liberion citizens traveled there thanks to an active campaign by the Fuso government. Elizabeth was reading the newspaper while switching between smoking a Marlboro cigarette and drinking her fourth Budweiser when she noticed a large being outside her window.

"Oh shit!" cried Elizabeth recognizing the being.

* * *

On the side of Lake Kasumigaura, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was quickly made aware of the situation. Master Sergeant Lynnette Bishop, Flight Lieutenant Perrine H. Clostermann and Sergeant Shizuka Hattori were manning the radar while Lieutenant Colonel Minna Wilcke and Anna Ferrara stood nearby anxious.

"Ma'am, the boogie is closing in at 7 o'clock." reported Hattori.

"Are the armed forces prepared?" asked Minna worried.

"We're picking up airplanes from the Imperial Fuso Army Air Service from Hamamastsu Air Base moving to intercept." answered Perrine.

"So, after seven years the Neuroi is again attempting to attack Fuso." sighed Ferrara.

"Should we send out Sanya?" asked Lynne.

"The Imperial commanders need to give us permission so for now our hands are tied." answered Minna sadly.

* * *

At the command center of the Imperial Armed Forces, the top commanders were planning their move. Field Marshal Hajime Sugiyama represented the Imperial Fuso Army, Admiral Suzuki Kantarō represented the Imperial Fuso Navy and Flight Lieutenant Tomoko Anabuki representing the Special Witch divisions.

"Open fire on the Neuroi the moment you can." ordered Sugiyama over the radio.

("_Roger._") replied the lead pilot.

The pilots opened fire and emptied their guns on the Neuroi. Once they were done, a cloud of smoke hung in the air.

"Well, it seems the Neuroi has been eliminated." said Sugiyama proudly.

("_Sir! The Neuroi is regenerating!_") cried the lead pilot.

"What?!" exclaimed Sugiyama.

Indeed the Neuroi had regenerated it's self. Out of ammunition, the pilots turned around to to flee but, the Neuroi fired a beam and killed them all.

"My God." said Sugiyama stunned.

"We need to deploy the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. They're the only ones who can stand a chance against this Neuroi." said Tomoko urgently.

"No. The Imperial Armed Forces are more than capable of defeating this Neuroi." replied Kantarō.

* * *

The citizens of Tokyo quickly evacuated to shelters because of the Neuroi. However, outside Tokyo Station, Yoshika Miyafuji was waiting for somebody to pick her up. Yoshika watched terrified as the Neuroi closed in on the city. Suddenly, a military jeep quickly pulled up to the station. An man in military uniform was driving and in the passenger seat was a women in a white jacket, with raven hair and an eye patch.

"Hello Miss Miyafuji." said the woman.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" asked Yoshika.

"This is Petty Officer Hijikata Keisuke of the Imperial Fuso Navy and I am Major Mio Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. We're here to pick you up. Get in." explained Sakamoto.

"Okay." replied Yoshika who jumped into the back.

* * *

Back at their headquarters, Marshal Sugiyama and Admiral Kantarō planning their next move. Their first attack failed and now they were unsure of what to do next.

"Sirs, I still say we should allow the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to launch." said Tomoko.

"No. We can handle this ourselves." said Sugiyama.

"I've got it!" declared Kantarō.

"What is it?" asked Sugiyama.

"We can use our newest weapon." answered Kantarō.

"Perfect. The military might of Fuso will destroy all who oppose us!" declared Sugiyama.

"War monger." huffed Tomoko under her breath.

* * *

On the road; Hijikata, Sakamoto and Yoshika were speeding off headed to the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

"Ma'am, where are we going?" asked Yoshika.

"The 501st Joint Fighter Wing base. It's on the side of Mount Tsukuba." answered Sakamoto.

"Ma'am!" called Hijikata who pointed to bombers.

"Damn. Those stubborn men aren't going to quit." said Sakamoto as the planes bombed the Neuroi.

"Wow. I've never seen a Neuroi on fire before." awed Yoshika.

"Must be using napalm." said Hijikata.

"What's that?" asked Yoshika.

"A flammable gel." answered Hijikata.

"It won't work." sighed Sakamoto.

* * *

At their headquarters, Marshal Sugiyama and Admiral Kantarō were patting themselves on the back for a good job done. Meanwhile, Tomoko simply sat in her seat waiting. After a few minutes, the moment Tomoko was waiting for came.

"Sirs, the radar shows that the Neuroi is still advancing!" cried a technician.

"Dammit!" screamed Sugiyama.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" asked Kantarō frustrated.

"The answer is obvious." stated Tomoko.

"Damn." sighed Kantarō who picked up the phone and made a call.

("_Hello?_") asked Minna.

"This is Admiral Kantarō." answered the man embarrassed.

("_Please allow us to launch._") replied Minna.

"Permission granted. Eliminate this Neuroi." sighed Kantarō.

("_Thank you sir._") said Minna as Kantarō hung up.

"Ma'am, Sanya isn't ready to launch."

"Mio is picking up a new witch. Godspeed to them both." noted Minna.

* * *

Hijikata, Sakamoto and Yoshika soon arrived at the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing...if such a makeshift of place could truly be called a base. In reality, it was a bunch of buildings slapped together near the base of Mount Tsukuba.

"Wow." awed Yoshika.

"This is our base. Unfortunately, there are no housing units because no Neuroi have attacked Fuso since 1937.' replied Sakamoto.

"Major Sakamoto took part in the Fuso Sea Incident. That was her first battle." noted Hijikata.

"That's true Sergeant." added Sakamoto.

"Sergeant?" asked Yoshika nervously.

"That is your rank." answered Sakamoto as the jeep stopped.

"You two go on." said Hijikata.

"Right. Let's go." replied Sakamoto as the girls got out.

"Yes ma'am." said Yoshika who followed.

"Major! We need you!" called a blonde running up to the two only to trip, "I'm okay."

"You need to be careful." said Sakamoto heading over to her.

"I know." replied the blonde, "Oh, Commander Minna needs to see you. We've been given permission to launch."

"Launch." repeated Yoshika worried.

"Oh, this is the new witch?" asked the blonde.

"Yes. This is Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji the daughter of Doctor Miyafuji." answered Sakamoto, "Yoshika, this is Dr. Ursula Hartmann our chief scientist."

"Hello." said Ursula extending her hand.

"Um, hi." said Yoshika bowing.

"Agree." replied Ursula.

"Sorry." said Yoshika embarrassed.

"It's fine." said Ursula.

"Come on you two. We need to go." said Sakamoto.

"Right." agreed both other witches.

* * *

The trio left and headed for a nearby hanger. They entered through a door into the hanger that was dark until Sakamoto flipped on the light switch. Once the lights were on, Yoshika could see there was a device near the rear wall.

"What's that?" asked Yoshika.

"It's out key to defeating the Neuroi. The Striker unit invented by Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji." answered Ursula.

"My father!" exclaimed Yoshika.

"Indeed. I knew your father personally and he was a great man." said Sakamoto.

"And it's because of him we stand a chance against the Neuroi." said a woman emerging from the nearby darkness.

"Hello Minna." said Sakamoto.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Minna Wilcke, the commanding officer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. It's a pleasure to meet you." said the redheaded woman kindly.

"This is Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji." replied Sakamoto introducing the young witch.

"It's a pleasure Sergeant." said Minna.

"Um, likewise." replied Yoshika.

"Right, now Sergeant please enter this Striker and we will send you out immediately." said Minna.

"Wait, you mean to fight?" asked Yoshika surprised.

"Yes. That is why you are here." answered Minna.

"I thought that was obvious by your conscription." added Sakamoto.

"I won't do it!" declared Yoshika defiantly.

"Sergeant Miyafuji, you cannot disobey a direct order from a superior officer!" said Sakamoto angrily.

"I won't fight!" repeated Yoshika firmly.

"You're committing insubordination." warned Sakamoto sternly.

"I don't care!" cried Yoshika.

"This is bad." stated Ursula.

"Indeed." agreed Minna concerned.

"I don't care what you do to me but, I won't fight." said Yoshika firmly.

"Please explain Sergeant Miyafuji." said Minna calmly.

"I want to protect everyone but, I won't fight. I'm a medic." explained Yoshika.

"Sometimes you need to fight to protect people." noted Ursula.

"But..." said Yoshika confused when the door opened.

"I'll do it." said a soft voice.

"Sanya." said Sakamoto.

"Are you sure Sanya?" asked Minna concerned, "You seems sleepy."

"I can do it." answered Sanya when suddenly the ground shook.

"It's getting closer." noted Sakamoto seriously.

"Sanya!" exclaimed Minna as the Orussian girl was on the ground.

"She has a few scrapes but, is okay." said Yoshika who began to heal Sanya.

"Her magic is amazing." noted Minna.

"Ursula, I'm going up." said Sakamoto.

"No you aren't. I forbid it Mio." replied Minna.

"If Sanya cannot go then somebody has to." said Sakamoto.

"You're twenty and nearing the end of your career as a witch. I know you're magic is getting weaker and I won't let you risk your own life." explained Minna.

"Will you actually stop me?" asked Sakamoto.

"If I need to." answered Minna.

"Ma'am, we need to get going." said Perrine as she, Hattori and Lynne entered the hanger.

"Why are you here?" asked Minna.

"Miss Ferrara sent us to inform you the Neuroi will reach Tokyo in several minuets. We need to launch now." answered Lynne.

"She actually sent all three of you." said Minna surprised.

"Actually, Miss Ferrara sent me you two followed." corrected Hattori.

"I'm going." said Sakamoto.

"No!" cried Minna.

"I'll go." said Yoshika nervously.

"Good answer." replied Sakamoto before turning her attention back to the three witches that entered the hanger, "You three go back now. I'll be with you in a moment. Sanya, go with them as well."

* * *

Sanya, Hattori, Perrine, Lynne and Minna left. Sakamoto opened the door to the hanger while Ursula led Yoshika to her Striker.

"Just jump in Sergeant Miyafuji." said Amaki Suwa before tripping, "I'm okay."

"Okay." replied Yoshika who jumped into the Striker.

"Here you go." said Nishiki Nakajima handing Yoshika a gun.

"What's this?" asked Yoshika.

"It's a Type 99 cannon. That's your weapon." answered Ursula, "Sergeant Miyafuji is ready to launch."

"This is your moment of glory Miyafuji. Remember, Fuso is a sacred nation protected by the gods. Don your hachimaki and take flight." declared Sakamoto who threw her hands in the air, "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" cried Yoshika.

With that, the restraints that held the Striker in place. Yoshika took off exiting the hanger and finding the Neuroi. Yoshika aimed her gun as she nervously confronted the alien being.

A/N: So there is chapter one and I really do hope it was better. You'll probably notice the changes if you've read the original including changing characters around as well as keeping them in character. Anyway, I hope you liked and next time the aftermath of the battle. Please review.


	2. Home

A/N: Hello everyone I am back and I present the second chapter of my reboot "Neon Genesis Striker". This second chapter will deal with the aftermath of the battle last chapter and will deal with the adjustment Yoshika must make to her new environment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

Yoshika Miyafuji had never been this nervous in her entire life. For a girl who never wanted war and refused to fight she now found herself about to confront a Neuroi. The sweat on her palms made it hard to grasp her gun.

("_Are you ready Miyafuji?_") asked Sakamoto over the latter's intercom.

"Yes ma'am." answered Yoshika.

"Launch!" ordered Sakamoto.

Yoshika tapped into her magic and activated her familiar. The propellers on her Striker unit began to spin and Yoshika found herself floating over the ground. She then took off exiting the hanger and flying. While amazed at this, this soon ended when she came face to face with the Neuroi.

"Oh crap." said Yoshika worried.

The Neuroi fired a beam at Yoshika who quickly threw up a shield more out of reflex than anything else. The massive shield easily blocked the Neuroi attack.

"That's incredible!" cried Hattori.

"She's so good." added Lynne.

"It's just luck." huffed Perrine.

"What do I do?" asked Yoshika.

("_It's core is in the center. Just hit it._") answered Sakamoto.

"Roger." replied Yoshika.

Yoshika began to circle around the Neuroi trying to get close to its core. Yoshika, blocking any attack that came her way, fired only brief shot while trying to preserve as much ammunition as possible. However, the Neuroi fired a beam that sent Yoshika flying backwards.

"I'm...okay." said Yoshika who continued to attack.

Yoshika again closed in on the Neuroi and attacked. Running on pure emotion and determined to protect the city; Yoshika was able to find a small window of opportunity to land a blow that killed the Neuroi. As the Neuroi shards rained over Tokyo, Yoshika slowly fell to the ground.

"Recover Sergeant Miyafuji now!" ordered Sakamoto.

* * *

The next day a meeting was being held in a castle room. Commander Minna was standing in front of a table were five Allied commanders were seated. The Allied commanders were General Dwight D. Eisenhower of Liberion, Marshal Hermann Göring of Karlsland, Marshal Georgy Zhukov of Orussia, General Charles de Gaulle of Gallia and Marshal Trevor Maloney of Britannia.

"So, the Neuroi has attacked Fuso." said Marshal Zhukov concerned.

"We must build our defenses as quickly as possible." added General de Gaulle.

"Commander Minna, we are allowing the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to launch on it's own accord without permission. It will be more effective that way." said General Eisenhower.

"I still believe we should maintain a strong army presence in case the 501st were too fail. We cannot trust these untested witches." said General Göring.

"That will not be needed. We will not fail." said Minna.

"Good answer." replied Eisenhower.

"The 501st is more than ready to combat any Neuroi. We will not let you down." said Minna.

"You best use your Striker and magic to the uttermost when fighting. Failure is not an option." said General Göring.

"You can be assured we will." replied Minna.

"We're sure you will." said General de Gaulle.

"Damn witches." said Marshal Maloney bitterly.

* * *

Outside the city a convoy of vehicles was headed toward Ground Zero of the Neuroi battle. In the lead car was Dr. Ursula Hartmann driving with Major Mio Sakamoto in the passenger seat waving a fan.

"The battle yesterday is all over the news." observed Sakamoto.

"That was quit a battle yesterday. I'm not really surprised." said Ursula.

"How is Yoshika?" asked Sakamoto concerned.

"According to the doctor she's doing well and should make a full recovery." answered Ursula.

"Thank God." sighed Sakamoto.

"I'm going to work here for a while." noted Ursula, "You should return and visit Miyafuji."

"I will." said Sakamoto, "Thanks."

"No problem." replied Ursula.

* * *

Sakamoto returned to the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and headed to their infirmary to find Yoshika. She found the younger witch alone in her room, sitting by the window.

"Hello Miyafuji." said said Sakamoto entering the room.

"Hello ma'am!" cried a surprised Yoshika saluting.

"Please, don't call me Major." replied Sakamoto.

"Okay." said Yoshika.

"You can go home today Miyafuji." noted Sakamoto.

"That's good." sighed Yoshika relieved.

"Unfortunately, there is a problem." said Ferrara entering the room.

"Ma'am, what are you doing here?" asked Sakamoto.

"I came to see Yoshika." answered Ferrara, "Due to the population boom caused by refugees fleeing Europe, I am afraid that room is limited. Not to mention our base lacks residences."

"Miyafuji will live with me." declared Sakamoto.

"Mio, are you sure?" asked Ferrara.

"Yes. I'm sure of it." answered Sakamoto.

"Fine then. I have no problem with that." said Ferrara, "Just don't get in over your head."

"There is nothing to worry about ma'am." replied Sakamoto.

* * *

Yoshika gathered her things. Not long after leaving the infirmary with Sakamoto, they bumped into Minna, returning from her meeting with the Allied commanders.

"Hello Commander." said Sakamoto, "I trust things went well."

"Yes it did." replied Minna who extended her hand, "Glad too see you again Yoshika."

"You too ma'am." said Yoshika bowing.

"I was very impressed by your bravery yesterday fighting the Neuroi." said Minna.

"Thank you." said Yoshika.

"Because Miyafuji has no where else to stay she will be living with me." noted Sakamoto.

"Sounds fine by me just don't be too hard Mio." replied Minna as she left, "Nice to meet you Yoshika."

* * *

Yoshika and Sakamoto then left the 501st base and got into the Major's car. They headed down the highway back to Tokyo as the day wound down. As they did, Yoshika stared at the sunset.

"So cool." awed Yoshika.

"Impressive?" asked Sakamoto.

"It's so beautiful." answered Yoshika.

"Yes. The view of the city against the backdrop of the sunset is amazing." replied Sakamoto.

"Wow." was all Yoshika could say.

"_This is the city your defending. I know you can do it._" said Sakamoto to herself.

* * *

Yoshika and Sakamoto continued driving and Tokyo as night settled on the city. Eventually they arrived at an apartment in Nakano, where Yoshika found her things waiting outside the door.

"Good. Your things have arrived. I just recently moved her myself and it took a bit longer for my things to arrive." said Sakamoto.

"Oh." said Yoshika who went inside.

They went inside and Yoshika got her first look at the apartment. The kitchen was first and was fairly barren. The living room was next and was also barren. They was a couch, chair and radio above which was a picture of Emperor Shōwa. A Shinto Shrine was nearby.

"There's not much here." noted Yoshika.

"I live a very simple existence as a soldier of Fuso." said Sakamoto, "Now, let's get started on dinner."

"Actually, I am a good cook. I will make dinner." said Yoshika.

"Okay." said Sakamoto.

Yoshika returned to the kitchen but, only found fish, a few meats, milk and vegetables. Yoshika then checked the cupboards but, she only found rice and tea bags.

"Um Sakamoto, there isn't much here." noted Yoshika.

"That's because of war rations and my believe in keeping my body pure so I may serve the emperor." explained Sakamoto.

"Okay." replied Yoshika who found a bottle, "Sake."

"That was a housewarming gift from my friend Junko. However, I don't drink so it's been sitting in that cupboard gathering dust." said Sakamoto.

Yoshika quickly made dinner while Sakamoto prepared the table. Once the food was done, they two woman served it then said a quick prayer and began to eat.

"My Yoshika, you are a good cook." said Sakamoto.

"Thanks. My mother thought me." replied Yoshika.

"You learned well." said Sakamoto.

"Thank you Major." said Yoshika.

"You don't have to call me Major. We are off duty so you do not need me to refer to me by rank Miyafuji." replied Sakamoto.

"Okay." said Yoshika.

* * *

The two finished dinner and Yoshika placed their plates by the sink. Yoshika then headed to the bathroom to shower. Meanwhile, Sakamoto sat at the table drinking a cup of tea when suddenly a knock came at the door. Sakamoto put down her tea and answered the door.

"Hello ma'am." said Hijikata holding an animal character.

"What's that?" asked Sakamoto.

"This was sent for Yoshika by her family." answered Hijikata.

"I understand. I'll take it." replied Sakamoto who took the carrier.

"Good night ma'am." said Hijikata as he left.

"Let's get you to Yoshika." said Sakamoto who took the carrier into the living room.

"I didn't know you had a pet." said Yoshika as she exited the bathroom in a towel.

"It's yours." said Sakamoto opening the carrier.

"Kuji Kanesada!" cried Yoshika happily.

"Bark bark!" called the little dog running up to his master.

"Nice to see you boy." said Yoshika petting the dog.

"Woof." replied Kuji Kanesada."

"He's such a good dog." said Yoshika.

Just as Yoshika said that, the little dog went to action. He grabbed the towel Yoshika was wearing with his teeth and ran off. A naked Yoshika ran off chasing the dog while Sakamoto let out a hardy laugh.

* * *

At the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, Ursula was observing the Striker Unit that Yoshika had used. She was examining the magic engine when suddenly someone came in the room. This caused Ursula to slip and knock over her tool kit.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." said Minna who helped pick the tools up.

"It's all right ma'am." replied Ursula, "What do you need?"

"I came to see how things were going." answered Minna.

"Things are going fine. I was investigating the Striker that Sergeant Miyafuji used and I must say her magic output is amazing. I'm surprised the magic engine could handle her magical output." said Ursula.

"Luckily, she'll have plenty of time to hone her abilities. The Allied command have turned over the operations against the Neuroi to us." said Minna.

"That's good." said Ursula.

"Master Sergeant Bishop, Lieutenant Clostermann and Petty Officer Shizuka are going to be taken off their current radar duties and placed on active duty." said Minna, "We'll also recruit new witches."

"We'll need all the power we can get." agreed Ursula.

"Just be ready; we're in for a bumpy ride." sighed Minna who walked off.

After leaving, Minna headed to her office, where she sat down. She picked up the picture of her late fiance Kurt on her desk and looked at it for a few minutes. Once she put it down, she picked up her phone and called Sakamoto.

"Hello." said Sakamoto having just finished showering.

("_Hello Mio. It's me._") replied Minna.

"What do you need commander?" asked Sakamoto.

("_I'm being a search for more witches to help combat the Neuroi. I want you to train the new recruits along with Miyafuji._") answered Minna.

"Can do ma'am." replied Sakamoto.

("_I knew you would say yes._") said Minna.

"It's no problem." replied Sakamoto.

("_How is Yoshika doing?_") asked Minna.

"She is to be doing okay." answered Sakamoto.

("_That's good. Just, don't be too difficult on her._") said Minna.

"I won't molly coddle her but, I will try to restrain myself." replied Sakamoto.

("_Mio, thank you. I knew you could do it. I need to go now goodbye._") said Minna.

"Goodbye." said Sakamoto.

* * *

Sakamoto then hung up and headed to the spare bedroom where Yoshika had moved into. Yoshika had given up on chasing Kuji Kanesada, and just put on her bed her pajamas and laid on her bed. The little dog had come into her room and she invited him to bed. When Sakamoto walked in the room, she found Yoshika petting her dog; who was resting on her chest; fast asleep.

"Hello Miyafuji, how are you doing?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'm doing okay." answered Yoshika clearly distressed.

"Tell me what's wrong." replied Sakamoto clearly sensing the distress.

"I'm a little homesick." confessed Yoshika.

"You'll get over it." said Sakamoto.

"Sakamoto, do I really have to fight again?" asked Yoshika.

"Yes. I know you don't like fighting but, you're doing a great thing. You need to protect people and this is how you can do it. By fighting, you're protecting all of Fuso." explained Sakamoto.

"Thank you Sakamoto. I feel a little better now." replied Yoshika smiling, "Good night."

"Good night Miyafuji." said Sakamoto before leaving.

A/N: So there is chapter two and I will include other witches as well. I hope this was better than last time and of a slower pace. Next time, Yoshika starts school and more characters are introduced including four more familiar faces. Please review.


	3. A Day In The Life

A/N: Hello everyone I am back with chapter three of "Neon Genesis Striker Redux" which is one I have been dying to do. I really due hope for you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or Evangelion

It was a warm summer night in Fuso. In her office, Lieutenant Colonel Minna was sitting at her desk filling out paperwork when suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Come in." said Minna.

"Hello Commander." said Sakamoto entering the room, "You called for me."

"Oh yes." replied Minna putting her paperwork aside, "How is Yoshika?"

"Miyafuji is doing fine. She seems to have adjusted well to her new life." answered Sakamoto.

"That's great to hear." said Minna with a smile.

"However, she seems to still have difficulty even holding a gun." noted Sakamoto in an upset tone.

"You don't seem to please." said Minna.

"As a native of Fuso serving in the military should come natural to hear." said Sakamoto.

"Mio, Yoshika is a gentle person. She isn't used to fighting and she has to get used to it on her own terms." explained Mio.

"You're right." sighed Sakamoto, "She starts school tomorrow."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Sanya, Perrine, Lynne and Shizuka all attend the same classes so Yoshika will know them plus, I don't think she'll have any problem making new friends." said Minna smiling.

"I'm sure you're right." said Sakamoto.

* * *

The next morning, Sakamoto woke Yoshika up early so she wouldn't be late. Sakamoto made Yoshika preform a routine of pushups then walk Kuji Kanesada before she could have breakfast. Once breakfast was ready, both Yoshika and Sakamoto bowed before the picture of Emperor Shōwa, saying a prayer before they began eating.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'm a little nervous." answered Yoshika.

"Don't worry. I feel confident things will be find." replied Sakamoto.

"You're probably right." said Yoshika who noticed the time, "I have to go!"

"Have a good first day." said Sakamoto.

* * *

Thanks to the Neuroi attacks in Europe, the Empire of Fuso experience a large number of refugees, including many youth. Due to this, classes almost always contained children of different ages and nationalities. Francesca Lucchini was sitting at her desk talking to her fellow classmates Luciana Mazzei, Martina Crespi and Fernandia Malvezzi.

"Hey guys, what are you doing after school today?" asked Lucchini.

"The three of us got a baseball game later." answered Fernandia.

"Actually, just you two." replied Luciana.

"Oh come on Luciana. I thought you like sports." said Martina.

"I do but, I am in the midst of a big sewing project." stated Luciana.

"What are you sewing?" asked a voice, causing the girls to turn around.

"Hey Maria!" said Lucchini happily.

"I'm sewing a tapestry your highness." answered Luciana.

"Please don't refer to me by my title. Please treat me like a regular girl not the heir apparent to the Duchy of Romagna." stated Maria.

"Of course." said Luciana.

"Maria, do you miss your father?" asked Martina.

"Yes. I know he sent me here to escape the Neuroi while staying in Rome as a symbol of national unity and I understand it. However, I really do miss him." answered Maria.

"I know that must be horrible but, you know we're here for you." stated Lucchini.

"Indeed. I am lucky to have such good friends as you. Especially you Francesca." said Maria.

"No problem." replied Lucchini.

"Awe, how sweet." said a busty redhead.

"Shirley!" cried Francesca burying her head in the older girl's bosom.

"Francesca, did you do your homework?" asked Shirley.

"No." answered Francesca worried, "Help me please."

"I've got you covered." said Eila handing the young girl a sheet of paper, "Being able to see the future is really useful."

"Thanks Eila!" exclaimed Lucchini.

"And exactly why are you thanking her for?" asked a stern voice behind Lucchini.

"None of your business Barkhorn." answered Shirley.

"Yes it is Liberion. Especially if someone is in violation of the rules." replied Barkhorn.

"God pull that stick of of your ass." sighed Shirley.

"Barkhorn is right. You two need to ship up." said Perrine.

"Exactly. Your complete lack of protocol is leaving a terrible example." added Shizuka.

"You're so tragic." said Shirley.

"Guys, please don't fight." said Lynne.

"Hey Trude, the teacher is coming." noted Raisa Pöttgen.

"Thank you Rai." said Barkhorn, "Alright, everyone in their seats now.

All the students stood at attention as their teacher entered the room. Fumika Kitagou, aka the God of War, was a former Squadron Leader who suddenly retired two years ago.

"Be seated students." said Fumika who continued as they sat down, "Now students, we have a new student joining our class today."

"It can't be. She looks just like-" began Barkhorn stunned.

"My name is Yoshika Miyafuji. I am from Yokohama and I just recently moved here from Yokosuka. It is a pleasure." said Yoshika bowing.

"Sergeant Miyafuji here is a member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." noted Fumika, "I know you will all be nice to her. Yoshika, please sit next to Lynnette."

* * *

Yoshika took her seat and class began. It was the usual classes featuring the typical subjects mixed with glorifying Emperor Shōwa, extreme nationalism and militarism. After several hours, lunch time came giving the students a break. A bunch of kids including Rai, Luciana, Martina, Fernandia and Maria began talking to Yoshika when suddenly said girl let out a yelp.

"Oh man. Her boobs are small." sighed Lucchini, "I'm Francesca Lucchini from Romagna."

"I'm Charlotte Yeager from the United States of Liberion. Everyone calls me Shirley." said the busty redhead.

"I'm Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen from Suomus." said the the future telling witch, "Don't get too close to Sanya."

"Okay." replied Yoshika, who then spotted Barkhorn, "Hello."

"Hello." said Barkhorn coldly, who walked off.

"Oh." said Yoshika down.

"Don't mind her. She's a pain in the ass." said Shirley.

"Who is she?" asked Yoshika.

"Gertrude Barkhorn though her friends call her Trude." answered Eila, when suddenly an alarm sounded.

* * *

The students made their way to an emergency shelter to take cover from the incoming Neuroi. Yoshika, Shizuka, Lynne, Perrine and Sanya made their way to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing base where they jumped into their Strikers, grabbed their weapons and took off.

"The Neuroi is coming in a south by southwest. It's shaped like a biplane and the core is where the cockpit would be." stated Sakamoto.

"How are we attacking ma'am?" asked Shizuka.

"We're breaking up into three teams; Perrine and Lynne, Shizuka and Sanya, Miyafuji and myself." answered Sakamoto.

"_That dirty raccoon dog is teaming up with the Major._" said Perrine angrily to herself.

"Let's go!" cried Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the other five witches who followed Sakamoto.

* * *

At the emergency shelter, most of the students were gathered together and discussing the battle. Lucchini, Shirley and Eila were deeply concerned about what was going on.

"I hope everyone is okay." said Lucchini worried.

"I hope Sanya is okay." added Eila worried.

"Hey guys, I am sure they're fine. They have got extensive training." stated Shirley.

"That's true." admitted Eila.

"I wish we could at least see what was going on." said Lucchini.

"Actually, there is a way." said Shirley grinning, "Let's sneak out of here and see what's happening."

"I'm in." said Eila.

"Yeah." added Lucchini with a mischievous smile.

* * *

The three managed to slip out and looked for Yoshika. They saw the witches above the sky and looked for a better vantage point. They eventually headed to the Hikawa Shrine to see the battle. Up, in the sky a fierce battle was being fought. The Neuroi was proving harder to defeat than thought and Yoshika was having difficulty in battle.

"Miyafuji, watch yourself!" cried Sakamoto.

"Sorry ma'am." replied Yoshika, throwing up her shield to block an attack.

"Sergeant Bishop, watch my back." ordered Perrine.

"Roger." replied Lynne.

Perrine used her ability, and electric attack she called Tonnere. As a result; a large number of drones and the right wing of the Neuroi were destroyed. Unfortunately, it quickly began regenerating.

"At least I managed to destroy a large number of drone... It was worth messing up my hair." said Perrine.

"Nice work Perrine!" called Sakamoto.

"Thank you ma'am!" cried Perrine jubilant.

"Sanya, cover me. I'm going in." said Shizuka.

"Right." replied Sanya.

Sanya used her rockets to draw and attack Neuroi drones while Shizuka moved in. She attacked and managed to damage the Neuroi before a Neuroi beam caused her fall back.

"I almost had it." said Shizuka.

"I'm going in! Provide covering fire Miyafuji!" cried Sakamoto.

"No. I can't." replied Yoshika.

"Why not?!" asked Sakamoto amazed.

"I can't fight. I don't like fighting." answered Yoshika.

"Too damn bad! This is war Miyafuji!" snapped Sakamoto.

"I can't find!' cried Yoshika.

"Dammit it all." snapped Sakamoto.

"Um ma'am." said Hattori uncertain.

"Keep fighting!" yelled Sakamoto.

* * *

Back at the emergency shelter, people were gathered together. The students were all talking about the battle except for one. Gertrude Barkhorn was not feeling well as the battle raged outside. She was sitting in a corner alone when Raisa Pöttgen came over.

"Hey Trude, how are you doing?" asked Rai.

"Of course." answered Barkhorn, maintaining a strong facade.

"Trude, you don't need to be so hard on yourself." said Rai.

"Look Rai, I appreciate what your doing but, everything is fine." said Trude.

"Hey guys, have you seen Francesca?" asked Maria walking over to the two.

"No and come to think of it, I have seen Shirley or Eila for a while." answered Rai.

"I'm going to find those three delinquents." said Barkhorn angrily, "_At least this can let me clear my thoughts._"

* * *

Barkhorn managed to slip out of the emergency shelter and began looking for her three classmates. After searching for several minutes, Barkhorn found them at the Shrine. She climbed the stairs but, her attention was distracted before she could confront the trio by the battle going on above her. The Neuroi was still hanging on and Yoshika was clearly struggling. Suddenly the Neuroi attacked Yoshika. She threw up her shield and was sent back by the Neuroi beam. This is when she suddenly noticed Shirley, Lucchini and Eila.

"We came to watch you in battle Go Yoshika!" cried Lucchini.

"Totally. Kick Neuroi ass!" called Shirley.

"We know you can do it!" added Eila.

"I will protect my friends! I can't give up!" declared Yoshika.

Encouraged, Yoshika grabbed her gun and attacked the Neuroi. Seeing this, the other witches joined in providing covering fire for Yoshika. Dodging beams, she opened fire on the enemy. After several shots, Yoshika destroyed the core.

"You did it!" cried Lynne embracing Yoshika.

"Thanks." said Yoshika.

"She got lucky." huffed Perrine.

"Nice work Rug rat." said Sakamoto.

"Miyafuji." awed Barkhorn.

* * *

The next day, Yoshika was the most popular girl in her class. Everyone was gathered around her desk and discussing the battle from the previous day.

"Damn Yoshika, you kicked ass yesterday." said Shirley slapping her on the back.

"It was nothing really." replied Yoshika.

"From what Francesca told me, you were really brave." said Maria.

"Yeah!" added Lucchini.

"No. I was just doing what I needed to." said Yoshika.

"Don't be so humble." said Eila.

"Hey Yoshika, we've got a huge surprise for you!" declared Lucchini.

"Yoshika." said Barkhorn walking up to the Fuso girl.

"Hello Barkhorn." said Yoshika, "What's up?"

"I need to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. I am sorry." answered Barkhorn.

"It's fine Barkhorn. I'm not mad." stated Yoshika.

"That's good." sighed Barkhorn.

"Can we tell you our news now?" asked Eila.

"Go ahead." answered Yoshika.

"After school yesterday, the three of us joined the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. We'll be comrades now." said Shirley.

A/N: We'll end things there. Next time, we break from Evangelion as Sakamoto and Ferrara train the girls. Please review.


End file.
